Why
by HarryPotterNerd13
Summary: It was such a simple question but it kept running through Jinx's mind, just like a certain ginger speedster.


**AN: please review **** disclaimer I do not and never have owned Teen Titans if I did it would still be on ****TV.**

Why?

Why? A simple question really, but for some reason Jinx just didn't have an answer when her team asked her why she was leaving. So she did all she could think of, jinx the TV and storm out of the HIVE base. After Jinx stormed out of the base Gizmo muttered something under his breath along the lines of "stupid crud munching girl who needs her", as Mammoth suggested they go steal a new TV. As Jinx slowly walked through Jump City trying to think why she truly left her team she decided to get a cup of coffee. As she entered the café she saw that the headline on the TV was HIVE FIVE Breaks into Local Electronic Store, she watched as her former team attempted to steal the largest TV they found. After she got her coffee she watched as the headline changed to Kid Flash Helps Police Lock up the HIVE FIVE for the Third Time this Week. She rolled her eyes her team well ex-team couldn't even survive ten minutes without her. Jinx paid for her drink and left as she continued to walk it began to rain just her luck she was homeless and stuck in a storm. Jinx sat on a park bench beneath a tree she could of sworn some red and yellow blur just flew past her, but she shrugged it off as her imagination when she didn't see it again. After fifteen minutes of sitting in the rain someone came up from behind Jinx and wrapped a towel around her. Jinx turned around eyes glowing pink ready for action, as Jinx turned around her pink eyes were met by the bright blue eyes of a red headed teen she didn't recognize. "Who are you" she spat venomously at the read head. "You don't recognize me Jinx that hurts, that hurts right here" the boy said jokingly as he pointed to his heart, "I mean really how many blue eyed red heads do you meet a day?" "Kid Flash" Jinx asked questioningly "The one and only" the boy replied cockily. Jinx didn't have anything to say to the hero so she stood to walk away when Kid ran over grabbed her hand looked her in the eyes and asked, "Why did you leave your team?" Her eyes widened in surprise how did he know already sure she wasn't at the robbery but she didn't always accompany her team only on missions that needed to go well. "How-" but Kid cut her off "Gizmo asked why you weren't with me, why'd he think you'd be with me I have no idea but your whole team was under the impression you left to be with me." Jinx noticed she was blushing she never blushed why was this happening to her? "Why'd you leave anyway?" Kid questioned. "Uhg what is with guys and needing a reason to leave my team, the way I see it this I your fault." "Mine" "Yes yours I was just fine until you came along with your cocky I can do anything come join me attitude, and me being a sucker for a hot guy this is the second time this happened…oh no I didn't mean to say that out loud….Shit!" Jinx was now blushing and looking everywhere, anywhere but Kid Flash. "Jinx" Kid said in a sing-song voice "you think I'm hot" "I never said anything like that!" she yelled. Though neither of them realized it they were getting closer and before they knew it they were inches apart in the rain arguing. Then Kid decided to kiss Jinx and he was surprised when she returned the kiss. If anyone were in the park what a sight they would have seen a hero in street clothes and an ex-villainess kissing in the rain. All of a sudden Kid Flashes Titan communicator rang Robins face came up and noticed the lipstick on Kid Flashes mouth, "Wally I leave ask you to watch the city until we get back and you decide it's a good time to get a new girlfriend?!" Just as Kid Flash opened his mouth to protest Jinx started laughing and came into frame, "Your name is Wally oh that's hysterical" "Wally why are you with Jinx she's our enemy?" Robin practically yelled. "Listen she left her team to be good and you told her my real name so look who did worse Dick." Wally rebutted. "Who ever said I was good maybe I want to go neutral? And Dick that's funnier than Wally." Jinx almost fell over laughing at the end. "Listen Wally she's your issue figure out what to do with her but we need you in France Titans are disappearing and we need your help. Robin out." "Well care to join me" Wally said now in his Kid Flash costume "to see France and possibly beat up Madame Rouge?" "Why not I have nothing else to do." Now as Jinx faced her old team and watched what might have happened to her happen to them there was no more reason to ask why, it was because she loved Kid Flash , not that she'd ever tell him his ego's big enough already. It's for that same reason that when Kid Flash asked "Will you come with me to Keystone City and help me fight crime?" Jinx replied "Yes."


End file.
